Lost and Found
by puffin
Summary: Yami had finally found Yugi or has he. See what Yami and Yugi must over come to finally be together. Sequel to What has happen MIGHT be again. Read that one first. Please R and R
1. Chapter 1

Lost and Found

A/N Here is the last story. This should tie them all together. This one will tell you what has happen to Yugi and what kind of life he's been living for the past 8 years. I hope you all like and please send in those reviews at the end.

Chapter 1

Amethyst eyes snapped open before the young man shot up in bed. He was covered in sweat and his breathing was fast and shallow.

The man pushed his blond bangs out of his face with a shaky hand before drawing his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and burring his head. He starts to silently cry.

The young man had no name now. His name was ripped from him the day he was sent here. He was called what they wanted to call him and nothing else. Sometime they didn't even give him a name.

He once, along time ago, had a name. His name had been Yugi Motou. He was once part of a loving family and had a lover. That was the past, part of memories and sweet dreams that were out of his reach. Something he would never see again.

In fact, it was a dream that caused this young man to wake up and cry. It was the same dream that has been haunting him the past eight years. It did change from time to time but it was normal the same thing.

The dream would start out with this small man standing in the middle of darkness. There was nothing around him, nothing above or below. Just black nothingness.

He would then hear a voice and turn around to see light. It would slowly form into one of his memories from when he was the pharaoh's pet and Yami was Pharaoh Atemu.

The young man would watch the interaction of his past self and the pharaoh. He would see how much they were in love and how much they loved each other. He would hear them talking and could hear the love.

The young man then would turn away from the memory because it was too much. He couldn't watch his past knowing he would never have that again. Know that he could never be part of that love. The pain was too much for him to bare.

He would then feel a pair of arms wrap around him, as he would slowly look over his shoulders to see Yami standing there, holding him. He would turn around in those arms as he would reach up and lightly touch his love's face.

"Yami? Is that really you?" The young man would ask, as Yami would smile before leaning in and kiss the smaller male.

Yami would then pull away from him, still smiling. "I'm still looking Yugi. I'm still looking for you. Don't give up on me." Yami would say.

The young man, or Yugi, would shake his head. "Don't. Don't leave me!" He would cry with panic in his voice. "I don't want to be alone."

"Its time for you to wake up now Yugi. I'm looking for you and I won't stop until I have you in my arms again."

"But you have me now!"

"This is only a dream, Yugi and its time for you to wake up."

"I don't want to! I'll wake up to you not being there with me!" Yugi said, as the tears would be running down his face now. Too many to care about.

Yami would smile as he would slowly let go of Yugi and start to move away from him. "I'll find you Yugi. I promise."

"No! YAMI!" Yugi would yell as he would reach for him but he could not move. It was as if his feet were glued in place.

The young man would normally wake up at his point and he had.

He would cry because he felt so alone but there was more to that. He felt guilty and felt like he had betrayed Yami. He felt this way because of what he was and what he was forced to do. He hated his life and sometimes thought of ending it but never had the strength to do so, or at lest in his mind he felt this way.

As he sat there crying he realized how late it was getting as he shot up and started his day.

His day always started the same. He would get up and wash up in bathroom then clean it. He would go to his small room, about the size of a walk in closet and clean it.

He only had a bed and rod to hang his very small wardrobe on. He had enough to get him by for three days before he would have to wash again.

Once his bed was made, only a mattress on the floor and a thin sheet, he would then rush off to the kitchen.

There he would help one of the maids set the table and bring the food out for the family.

The other servants looked down at Yugi for what he was. A sex slave. He had only one reason to being there and that was it. They had many reason and could leave. He was below them, a nothing and they treated him like it.

There was also the fact that he only wears a very long shirt. It came about mid thigh and normal hung off of one shoulder. Nothing else. His master liked him in this.

The young man try to make sure he was always covered at all times and would twist his body to odd angles just to do this. This sometimes got him in trouble with his master but the young man did not care.

Once the family came down to eat, he would sit at his master feet and wait until they were done eating. He only ate if his master let him. If his master felt like he had been a good slave and deserving of food.

If he did eat, then he had to sit in his master's lap and let his master feed him while his master felt him up without anyone seeing. Sometimes the small male wasn't sure what was worse, not eating or having to sit in his master's lap.

Once breakfast was over the young man would help clean up before finding his master in his study and sit next to him again.

That is ware the young man was now. In his master's office sitting at his feet. He could feel his master run his fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and imagines that it was Yami doing this. He then started to lean into the touch and smile at this. Times like this help him make it thought the day.

When the fingers stop the dream popped. Opening his eyes, he looked up to see that his master was on the phone and was getting really upset. An upset master was never a good thing.

The young man looked down as he realized what he would have to do to make him happy again. He looked away as he closed his eyes and held back the tears. 'I'm sorry Yami.' He then thought as he slowly made his way under the desk and reached out to his master's pants.

--

The gang finally made it to Egypt. The pharaoh's, the high priest, the thief king and the prince of thieves' homeland.

When they walked out of the airport they could tell the place had changed a lot since they were alive over 3,000 years ago.

The city, Cairo was more busy then it use to be. Their were paved roads, very tall buildings and western style homes. Their were cars along with bikes and other vehicle.

The people were different as well. Not only did they talk a different type of Egyptian but they acted different as well. There were also women that were working. Back when the sprits had been alive, women were not allowed to hold a job, that was the man's place.

There was also schools for the kids to go and learn things. The subjects that they were learning were different then what Yami had been forced to learn. A lot different.

Over all Egypt had changed. The sprits didn't know how to take these changes but knew that they had happened.

They had finally made it to a hotel. It wasn't what the Kaibas' were use to but it would have to make due. Each family rented one room with two queen size beds. Marik and Malik knew they would have to cool their sex life while they were there, something neither was happy about.

Around noon they split up into five groups, each family would search different parts of the city. They knew Yugi was here, the private eyes had seen Yugi a few times in the market place but always with the same man.

They promise to call each other if they saw their missing friend before meeting back at the hotel after dark.

Yami just hoped they could find Yugi and find him soon. He had gone eight years without his love and he didn't want to go any longer without him.

'Hold on Yugi. I'm here now. Just have to find you.' Yami thought as he and the twins set off to find their missing family member.

A/N Ok there is the first chapter in this story. I already have chapter two written and working on chapter three. Not sure when I'll have those two up but I'm hoping soon. I've just had a lot going on right now with work, taking care of a sick kitten and taking my youngest to the eye doctor. I'll post as soon as I can and finish chapter 3 as soon as I can.

Also if you have noticed when I wrote the first part of this chapter Yugi did not have a name. For most slaves they don't have one. If they were born with one the master would change it and or rip it from them. Making them into no bodies. That is what has happen to Yugi. His name along with his self identity are now gone. His no longer thinks of himself as Yugi but his master's slave. His only reason for being is to please his masters. I hope this all makes since. Please review and let me know what you think. See you all in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost and Found

A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews.

Chapter 2

It had been four months since the gang showed up in Egypt and no one seen Yugi. They had asked everyone, that spoke Japanese or English, if they had seen Yugi. Only a few said yes and said he was a servant to a very rich family.

The family, Jibade, was a very rich family that held a lot of power. Everyone seem to know them or of them. They lived about a mile outside Cairo.

They lived in a two-story western style house. It was what some called Victorian style. It was easy to fine and get to.

This caused a problem. How to get in, find Yugi and get out. They all couldn't go.

They did decide to spy on the place. See if there were any week points or easy way in slip in and out without being seen.

They also watched the family. They were hoping to see Yugi and see what kind of condition he was in. The three picked for this job was Akifa, Marik and Yami.

Akifa and Marik were the king and prince of thieves while Yami refused to be left behind. This was his lost love. The others would stay behind to watch the kids.

It was about midday on the third day of watching the place when they got a brake.

The three were able to climb the wall that went around the place and get into a tree that had a limb that grew over the wall.

Once inside they stayed in the tree. They could see the front yard and part of the right side of the house.

They had just gotten into the tree when they say maids moved about the place then who they think is the lady of the house.

They were in the tree for about four hours when they saw a small girl walk out.

She looked to be about seven years old with long black hair and tan skin that most Egyptians were born with. The one thing that stood out on her was her eyes that shocked the three in he tree. They were large amethyst eyes.

"Yugi's eyes." Yami whispered what they were all thinking. "She has Yugi's eyes."

It would seem what Seth said what true. Yugi had another child, a girl. This little girl had to be Yugi's child.

They watched the girl turn and looked to the door. She was waiting for someone come out. They saw who as Yami let out a gasp. Yugi walked out.

All three could see that Yugi looked way to thin, as if he doesn't eat much. They could also see that was paler then normal, like he was kept inside a lot or sick often.

His hair was still tri-color and star shaped but had lost its normal shine and bounce. Then when Yugi came close enough they could see the dead look in his eyes. It was if Yugi had given up on life. Given up on Yami ever finding him. This broke Yami's heart.

They then saw the outfit that Yugi was forced to wear. It was something that Yugi would never have never picked out and never wear in front of a small child.

It was a long shirt that came mid thigh and an off-white color that hung off his shoulders. They wonder if he had anything on under it but didn't think so. Yami was glad that he packed some of Yugi's old clothes but knew they would be too big for him for a while.

They watched as he played with the girl and smile at her. It was a smiled that never reached Yugi's, never brighter his face.

When Yugi was under the tree that Yami and the others were in, Yami made a move to jump down but was stopped by Akifa.

"Don't." Akifa whispered to Yami once he was sure that the once powerful pharaoh wouldn't jump.

"Why not?" Yami asked as he glared at Akifa. "Because of the girl and the look in his eyes. He looks dead and he looks like he doesn't know himself."

Yami looked down at Yugi and really looked at him. Yugi's eyes did look dead but there was more. Like Akifa said, he looked like he didn't remember his old life. Like he didn't remember his name, who he was.

Yami remember a lot of the slaves he used to have with the same look. When their names were ripped from them and given a new, if they did get one, would often forget who they were and the old life they had. Now Yugi had this look.

"He must have a new name." Came Marik's whisper, saying what they all were thinking. "His either has lost or is losing himself." Marik then whisper putting hope back into Yami's heart. Yami just hoped they were not too late.

Yami knew that Yugi had a long road of recovering to do from all the abuse but Yami would be there to help him. He just had to give him home first.

Then there was the small girl. If she was Yugi's then Yugi may not want to leaver her behind. He just hoped she wasn't his but if she was then Yami would help Yugi get her just have Yugi home.

They three watched and saw that Yugi was acting more like a nanny then a father or mother. They figured that Yugi wasn't allowed to be this girl mother because of what he was, a sex slave.

Yugi was standing under the tree watching the small girl, Emuishere Urbi. Her two names mean kitten and princess. Yugi have given her the nickname Hitmoi. This was Japanese and was given to a child with especially beautiful eyes like she did.

Yugi watched as his little Hitmoi was playing with a doll a few feet away from him. He was slowly teaching Japanese and was very proud at how fast she was learning. He was very proud of his baby girl. He just wished that he had her with Yami.

Thinking about his lost love, Yugi let out a sigh wishing he was with Yami. He didn't know that his love was watching from the tree he was under.

He then went back to watching Hitmoi as he smiled. "Hitmoi, your father wants you to stay clean for your party later today." He remaindered her.

"Ok Daisuke." she said looking up at her Daisuke as she stood up. While she was learning Japanese, she had asked for a Japanese name for her nanny.

"Daisuke?" Marik then asked in a whisper. All three were confused on this name. It was Japanese and wondering were the name came from. They figured that he would be giving an Egyptian's name if any name at all. That was a shocker to hear.

Yugi, or Daisuke as the small girl called him, smiled at her as he pushed some of her long black hair out of her eyes. "I bet your mommy and daddy got you a lot of gifts." Daisuke said then blinked at Hitmoi sad looked. "Hitmoi? What's wrong?"

"Its mommy. I don't think she's my really mommy or even wants me."

"Why? What made you think that?"

"I heard her say so. Her and daddy were fighting few nights ago and I couldn't find you. I was really upset." she said as a few tears started to fall. "I wish you were my mommy." she said softly.

Daisuke dropped to his knees as he pulled Hitmoi close to him. "I do too." He said softly as he held her.

The truth was this was his baby girl. She was the result of his master sleeping with him. It was something he had been forced into and still forced into. The thing that made him full of guilt whenever he thought of Yami.

When he gave birth, his baby girl was ripped from him and given to the lady of the house. The lady could not give birth and when Yugi did, she took the child and raised the girl as her's.

Over the next seven years she, Nafretiri, grew to hate Emuishere because was her husband's and his slave's child. The child was a child of a freak. A freak that could do something that she could not.

Nafretiri pulled away from Emuishere and started to ignore her. She left the child to be raised by her real mother but was to never know this.

Daisuke was glade of this. He could raise his baby girl but she was to never know who he was truly was to her. This part Daisuke hated.

Daisuke would tell her the truth one day but today was not the day, but he would tell one day.

The three in the tree watched on as they all then heard a new voice and look to the house. The voice was that of Yugi's master.

The man walking towards the two was about six feet tall. He had he normal dark skin and dark hair that most Egyptians had. The hair was cut short, about to his chin. He was wearing a dark business suit and walked to them with a smile.

"Emu." He said, her named shorten. "It's about time for your party. Go clean up." He said as he watches her run off, holding her dolly close to her. He didn't seem to care that his 'kitten' was upset.

The three in the tree watched as this man then looked at Yugi with lust in his eyes. Yugi's master then licked his lips and pushed Yugi close to the tree then block his path by putting a hand on either side of Yugi.

Yugi's eyes filled with fear as he looked down. "I should go help her" Yugi said, hoping to get away from his master, for now at lest.

"She can wait. I can't." The much older man said as he lean in and started to kiss Yugi.

Yugi let out a whimper as he tries to stop his master. He hated this! HATE IT! Hated when this man would touch him. It always made him feel like worthless slut. It made him sick.

"Please don't. Someone might see us." Yugi said, begged the man.

This earned Yugi a back handed slap. "I didn't give you permission to talk nor do I care if anyone sees! Your mine!" The man hissed as he grabbed Yugi around the neck. "You will remember this!" he then hissed out.

As the one around Yugi's neck started to squeeze the other one was moving down Yugi's body to find the end of the shirt then started to push it up. Once it was high enough he reached down and started to mess with Yugi.

Yugi let out a chocked whimper as he started to wiggle, to get away. He didn't care if he was punished later, he just wanted to get away.

Yami' eyes darken to a very dark red as the shadows started to gather and form around them. No one touched or hurt HIS love.

The two thieves backed away from Yami. They knew what the shadows could do and with the hate the ex pharaoh was feeding it, it was stronger and more dangerous…more…deadly.

Yami…" Marik started but stopped when Yami turned and glared at him. There was nothing but hate and his eyes seem to glow. Marik said nothing else as he stayed away from Yami.

Yami then bend down as he held onto the branch. "Remove your hands." He growled out as he let the shadows swirl around them.

The shadows moved up until all of them were cased, or caged inside of it. It made a dome around them.

The man looked around at the purple and black fog swirl around them. He could also hear what sounded like screams and growls coming from it. It also blocked out the sun light and the area around them dropped to almost freezing.

He then looked up in the tree to see two men standing off to one side while anther one kneeling on the branch. All three were glaring at him while one was growling. The growled sounded like a very pissed off tiger or lion. This scared him but he wasn't going to let it show.

"What you are hearing are the screams of the torture souls that got sent to the Shadow Realm were monsters live. It sounds like the monsters are looking for fresh meat." The man kneeling said with a smirk.

As Yami was talking, the shadows start to move along the ground then up the older man's leg.

The man looked down when he felt something cold as the fear he was trying to hide came out. He started to swart at the thing crawling up his leg but he only ended up hitting his own leg. He couldn't get the thing to let go of him.

"Stop this! I'm not doing anything wrong!" He said with fear and panic in his voice. This only caused the shadows to move up him faster.

"You touched and harmed something that was MINE!" He roared before jumping down. Yami stood between the man and Yugi as he then smirk. "For that you shall be sent to the shadow realm were you will be treated like you treated my Yugi." He said as they all could hear the monsters getting closer. "I think they will love you."  
With that said, the shadows whipped out and circled around him completely before pulling him in.

Once the man was gone, the shadows moved back and let the sun out. The temperature shot back up to normal.

Yami then turned as he smiled at Yugi but it fell when he saw the fear in Yugi's eyes.

When Akifa and Marik jumped down Yugi went and hides behind Akifa's back.

"Yugi?" Yami said as he started to move closer to his love.

"Stay away." Yugi said with fear in his voice. "I don't want to go there." He whispered, sounding like he was about to cry.

Yami just stood there shocked at what he was hearing and seeing.

His love was scared of him.

A/N There is the next chapter. I hope you all like and forgive me for taking so long with getting this one out. I can't remember were I found those names but when I looked up those names that is what the site said they mean. If I have this wrong please let me know and I'll fix it.


	3. Chapter 3

Lost and Found

A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews.

Chapter 3

It was now a year later. Yugi was slowly getting use to his old life. Getting use to being call Yugi and mom or mama.

He was slowly getting use to all his friends again. Being around them and them over a lot. At times, this would become too much and he would walk away. Take a breather before he would come back. His friends under this and made their visits short or come over at different times.

He was having to learn how to run the game shop all over again. He was having to learn how to run the cash register, lean about what they sold and what went were. He had a lot to get use and relearn a lot about his old life but he was doing his best and slowly getting his life back.

The big thing was Yami. Yugi still feared him at what he saw that day when Yami rescued him. He still feared this but it was slowly growing lese and less with each passing day.

He was also growing to learn that Yami was different then his master and didn't expect the same things as his old master did.

Yami didn't force sex onto Yugi. In fact, the two haven't had sex yet. Yami knew that it was a tool that Yugi's master uses against Yugi. He used it as a way to break his smaller lover and get Yugi to do things or not do things. Yami was going to let Yugi come to him when Yugi was ready for it.

Because of the fear that Yugi had for Yami, Yami knew he would have to show him that he didn't mean any harm to Yugi. Yami do this by courting him again.

They started this by letting Yugi share a room with Hitmoi. Granted Yami would have loved it if Yugi had shared his bed from the first day they got back but knew he would have to take it slowly.

He even took Yugi out on dates, by him things and showers him with love. Yugi was slowly rediscovering his love for Yami and after 8 months started to sleep in the same bed as Yami but they had yet done it. They both knew that was still too soon.

Then there was Emuishere Urbi or Hitmoi as Yugi called her.

When her father/Yugi's master, went missing, Nafretiri let Yugi and Yami adopt her. Hitmoi was now a Motou.

She was slowly getting use to her new life. It was a lot different then her life in Egypt. Being a Motou mean many things. First, this means she now had two old brothers, something she had always wanted.

The twins, Amir and Amon where great and fun to hang out with. They seem to love their baby sister and made sure she felt like she was part of the family.

Then there was Yami. This was Hitmoi new father. No she didn't call him that, she called him Yami. She wasn't to sure how she felt about him and was somewhat shy around him.

With the other kids, she seems to open up to them and loved to play with them. The only odd thing was she seems to have open up and taking a liking to Seth and Seto.

The two that were the coldest and most stand offish she had taken a liking to. She loved it when she got to go over to the Kaiba's

Right now, it was the start of new school year, the first day. This would be Hitmoi first time at a public school. Back in Egypt, she would have had a tutor. She was nervous about today but knew that her brothers would be in the same school as her. That helped a bit.

Yugi had woken up early enough to get the kids up so they could get ready, set their clothes out for them before heading downstairs and start making breakfast.

Yami walked in to see Yugi standing at the stove fixing a rather big breakfast. "You know the kids aren't going to be able to eat all this." Yami said with a smile. He had missed this, miss waking up to having Yugi with them. To have Yugi up first and getting the kids ready.

Yugi had dropped the wooden spoon before he spun around and saw Yami standing there. "The…they won't?" he shuddered out. "I…I just wanted them to have a good breakfast before school." He said as he started to shake with fear.

Yami, who had been leaning against the doorframe, shook his head as he walked over to Yugi. He place one hand on each of Yugi's upper arms as he looked down at his love. "Yugi its ok. The twins do eat a lot and more then likely eat good part of this breakfast." He said with a soft smile.

Yugi looked up at him before dropping his head again. "They will?" He asked very softly and very timidity. Yugi may not fear Yami anymore but he did fear that he would anger Yami and that Yami would punish him like his master use to.

Yami just blinked at this, as he got worried about Yugi again. "Yugi, I've missed this. I've missed having you home and getting the kids ready. I've missed you being part of this family." He said a he let his hands fall until he took both of Yugi's hands in his own. He then led Yugi over to the table and chairs.

Once Yami was sitting, he looked at Yugi before slowly pulling Yugi into his lap.

Yugi seem to stiffen at this and even shake a bit and kept his head down. He had it beaten into him to never look anyone in the eyes.

Yami could see that even if it had been a year Yugi still acted like a sex slave. He was coming onto Yami all the time. If Yugi thought, he had messed up he would try to please Yami by using his body.

This was testing Yami and his love for his small lover. Yami was human after all and very much loved Yugi's body. In Yami's eyes, Yugi had the prefect body. It was very desirable to Yami but Yami knew not to give in, not to touch him unless Yugi wanted it. It was very hard for him not to and had to take many cold showers but he would do this for Yugi. It had been, now, nine long years without sex. For one of those years it was very hard because his love was now home.

Yami had let out a sigh as he wrapped his arms around Yugi but kept the hold lose, that way if Yugi didn't want to be there he didn't feel trapped.

"Yugi." he started as he slowly turned Yugi's head so that the smaller one had to look at Yami. "Yugi, I love you. You mean the world to me and all I want is for you to be happy."

Yugi just looked at him with confusion in his eyes. "But aren't I to please you?" Yugi asked softly.

"The best way to please me to make yourself happy. I get my happiness from seeing you happy. I would never force into anything or do anything you don't or are not ready for.

I'm also happy when I can hold you and kiss you." Yami said as he leaned in and place a very soft kiss on Yugi's lips. "Just having you home makes me happy." He said as he moved one hand up and ran his fingers over Yugi's check.

Yugi closed his eyes and nuzzled the hand. "I'm happy to be home Yami." He said softly and gave a true, real smile. This was the type of smile that would light up Yugi's face and these were Yami's favorite smiles.

Yami then was in for two shockers. The first one was when Yugi open his eyes lean in and kissed Yami and the second was when Yugi lean into him and snuggled close.

Yami just tighten his hold on his love and stayed that way. In fact when the kids came down for breakfast that is how they found there parents. Holding each other.

A/N Sorry it has taken me so long to get this one out. I've just had so much to do and my plot bunny hopped away and didn't want to come back. I do have the rest of this story written out and will hope to have the rest of the chapters out and up soon. Please send in those reviews, they make me happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Lost and Found

A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews.

Chapter 4

Hitmoi woke up to hear her Diaskue calling her name then her brothers' name. She was going to school today.

She had lived with the Motous for a year now. She was a Motou now. Di…err…Yugi and his lover Yami had adopted her. Yami was her new daddy and Yugi was her new mommy. She didn't have to call them that, not until she was ready.

Then there was her move. She had moved from Egypt to Japan. Unlike some kids, she loved it. She was now living were Yugi grew up. She loved Japan, so far. It was a very beautiful country and it wasn't always hot. She loved the winter months and the snow.

She did have chore. She had to make her bed and keep her room clean. She had to take her dirty clothes to the laundry room. She even had to help in the game shop by putting games on shelves she could reach. She really hated this but then again no kid like to do chores.

Then there was school. Back in Egypt, she didn't have to worry about. Her father though she was too young to worry about. When she hit the right age then a tutor would come her home.

Here in Japan and living with the Motous she was going to have to go school, a public school. She was very scared by this. She was scared she would say or do something that would make Yugi upset and send her back to her mom that didn't want her. Her two older brothers would be there but they wouldn't be in her classroom. She just hoped she made Yugi proud of her.

Right now, she was getting ready for school. She was putting her uniform on as she looked at herself in the mirror that was in her room and just sighed. She didn't like the uniform but there was nothing that could help it. She had to wear it.

Hitmoi had her own room. At first Yugi had shared it with her but after awhile he went to back to the room he shared with Yami. She rather missed him being in her room but she knew he was in the house.

The twins had to share a room and they really didn't care. If anything, they loved this fact. Sometimes she really didn't under stand the twins. Then again neither did there father, at lest that is what Yami had told her.

When she was done getting dress, she walked out and started down the stairs. She saw the twins at the bottom of it as she smiled. "Hay guys." She said as he rushed down to them.

The twins looked up at her as they smiled. "Hay baby sister." Amon said as she gave him a hug.

"What not one for me?" Amir asked, playing hurt.

This caused Hitmoi to smile and giggle before she gave him one as well. The three of them had become rather close in the short amount of time they knew each other.

"Let go see what mom is cooking. I'm so glad his home. Dad can't cook worth shit." Amon said as Amir nodded to this. "And I'm getting sick of take out. If it wasn't for Uncle Ryou we would have lived on take out and burned toast."

Hitmoi just giggled at this. "I'm sure his not that bad."

"Just wait until he cooks. You'll see." Amir said as they all walked into the kitchen then stop starred at their parents snuggling close.

"Should we pick up something on the way to school?" Amon asked with a smile.

This caused Yugi to jump and run to finish breakfast. "No. Sit." He said smiling at them.

Hitmoi sat as she watched Yugi rush around to finish up. She smiled like her brother had done. It was great to see Yugi happy and smiling.

It was a bit later now. Hitmoi was walking with the twins and their group of friends to school. She blinked as she heard Yoshiko Ishtar and Toshihiro Kaiba or Hiro for short talking.

"I don't know if I could have been like Uncle Yami. I mean adopting Uncle Yugi's girl he had with another man." Toshihiro said with a shake of his head.

"I could." Yoshiko said. "Uncle Yami loves Uncle Yugi a lot. I mean he spend eight years looking for him while raising the twins plus run the shop. Just because Uncle Yugi was forced to sleep with another man and had a child doesn't mean Uncle Yami would adopt said child. Besides Uncle Yugi wouldn't have left his daughter behind. He wouldn't ever leave any of his kids willing." Yoshiko said with a nod.

"I know, I know. We all know how big of a hear Uncle Yugi has. I just don't see how Uncle Yami can even look at her without those eight years being thrown in his face repeatedly. Just looking at her and seeing the other man in her looks. The only thing she got from Uncle Yugi was his large amethyst eyes. Everything else came from his 'master'." Hiro said making quotation mark with his fingers. "I just couldn't do it is all I'm saying."

Neither of them knew that Hitmoi had over heard their conversion. Nor did they know that she didn't know that Yugi was her real mommy.

Hitmoi stay quiet after hearing Yoshiko and Hiro talking for the rest of the walk. She had a lot on her mind.

After school, Hitmoi walked into the kitchen to find Yugi fixing dinner. She just watched him for a moment before she reached out and grabbed Yugi's hand.

"Yugi can I ask you a question?" She asked not looking at Yugi, scared to see what would be in his eyes when she asked.

Yugi just blinked at this but nodded. "Sure." He said with a smile.

"I over heard Yoshiko and Hiro talking this morning. I don't think they knew that I over heard them." She said as she shifted from foot to foot. "They said that you are my real mommy. Is that true?" She asked looking up at him with confusion in her eyes.

Yugi blinked, shocked she had asked this then smiled. "Yes it is." He said as he led her over to the table and chairs and sat her in her chair and sat in the one next to her.

"I did give birth to you but your real daddy didn't want anyone to this. So he said that you were his wife's child."

"But why? If you're a guy then how can you give birth?"

"Because of what I am. He was ashamed that I could do something his wife couldn't do, give birth.

I'm what is known as hermaphrodite or herm for short. A herm is a person, animal or plant that has both male and female parts."

"So you have all the same parts I have and that Yami has?"

"Yes and just like you can have a child when your much much older I can as well."  
"So because daddy was ashamed of you I couldn't call you mommy?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I wanted you to know whom I was but was not allowed to let you know. When I gave birth to you, you were ripped from my arms and given to his wife. Granted over time she started to like you less and less and I was given the chance to raise you, take care of you. Something I'm graceful for."

"So instead of calling you Yugi I should be calling you mommy, right?" She asked slowly taking this all in before she started to smile.

"If you want." Yugi said smiling as well.

"Ok…mommy. I'm going to do my homework then play a bit." Hitmoi said giving her mommy a kiss before running off to her room.

Yami had been in the doorway watching and listening to them. He smiled when he heard Hitmoi call Yugi mommy.

"You've got your wish and made her happy at the same time." He said as he wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist.

"I did, didn't I?" Yugi said as he snuggled into Yami.

Yugi was starting to show the love he was starting to feel for Yami like he use to. They were small steps but at lest they were step in the right direction.

A/N Ok there is only two more chapters then this story will be over. This chapter was seeing things from Hitmoi pov. To see how she saw things and what she thought. I hoped you all liked it and please send in those reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Lost and Found

A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews.

Chapter 5

It was a few nights later. Yami blinked him eyes open when he heard a whimper. Looking beside him, he saw that Yugi was tossing and turning while whimpering.

Yami reached over as he started to shake Yugi up. "Yugi. Yugi wake up." He softly. "Come on love wake up."

Yugi's eyes snapped open as they looked up but at first he didn't see Yami' loved yet worried filled crimson but his master's cruel yet lustfully eyes.

"Please. Don't punish me. I didn't mean to wake up master." Yugi whimper out.

Yami blinked at this before he sighed. "It's me Yugi. It's me Yami."

Yugi's eyes were confused before he realized it was truly Yami there next to him, not his old master. Once he realized this he flung himself into Yami's arms as he sobbed.

"Shh, it's ok." Yami said as he rubbed Yugi's back. "I'm here." Yami said as he calmed Yugi down.

Once Yugi was calmed down some, he pulled away Yami as he looked up at him. "Do…do you still love me?"

"Of course I do. Why would you ask that?" Yami asked wonder where that question came from.

Yugi had asked him that question many times when he first got Yugi back. He asked that and other questions like it but Yami figured that Yugi had realized how much he loved him because he had stopped asking.

"I mean…I'm used. He forced me to…to…to…" Yugi said as he he looked away. "How can you still love me? To want me…to even look at me? I even came back with a child by that other man." He said as the tears started to fall.

"I love who you are Yugi. We are always meant to be together. No matter who tries to separate us. We will find each other. Not even death herself can keep us a part for long.

As for Hitmoi, she the daughter we had in the past. She looks so much like her. The dark skin, your eyes. Our daughter, our princess looked like her." Yami said remember the past and their child he was ripped from so soon in her life.

Shaking his head Yami looked back down at his small love. "Besides we can always have another child, when you are ready." He said as he lean in and gave Yugi a small kiss.

Yugi looked at him then looked down as he bit his lower lip. "Do you even like what you see? Knowing another man touch what is yours?"

"What?" Yami asked before he smiled. "I love what I see. It angers me to know that someone else touched what's mine but I know it wasn't your fault, you were forced. I love your body."

"Then why haven't you…?" Yugi asked as he trailed off looking up at his love.

"Because I don't want to rush you. Yugi that man forced into his bed daily and more then likely more then once a day. At the very least did things along the line of sexual contents. I don't want do that. I want us to make love not fuck and I want you to come to me not the other way around. When you're ready, I'll be here. I also don't want you scared of me or my touches."

Yugi looked down at this as he bit his lower lip again before looking up at Yami. "I think I am scared but I think…no I know I need to feel you to start my recovery."

"Are you sure Yugi?" Yami asked a bit shocked.

"If I don't force myself then I don't think I will recover." Yugi said as he looked down again.

Yami smiled at this. "Ok." He said as he lifted Yugi's chin and looked his love straight in the eyes. "If you get scared or want to stop let me know and we will." He said before he lean in and kissed Yugi fully on the lips.

Yugi felt this and at first tensed up but then slowly relax as he wrapped his arms around Yami's next as he felt himself being lower to the bed.

Yami then pulled away from those lips as he smiled at him before he started to trail kiss down Yugi's jaw line and down to his neck. Their he licked, sucked and bit around Yugi's neck, remember how much he like this.

Yugi let out soft moans at this as he let his hands travel down Yami's shoulders, across his chest exploring again, remapping the older male's chest.

Yami's own hands were working their way down Yugi's sides before they find the edge of the shirt before he slipped his under the shirt and started to push it up as he explore the skin.

When the shirt was pushed always the up, Yami pulled a way from Yugi's neck as he lift the shirt up and over Yugi's head, throwing it on the floor before he lean in and started to kiss Yugi again.

One of Yami's hands then moved up to one of Yugi's nipples as he pinched it before rolling it between his finger and thumb.

Yugi moaned into the kiss at this. He then moaned loader when Yami reached down and took the other on into his mouth. He bit it before he sucked on it and pulled on it with his teeth. He then switched and repeated the act.

Yugi's eyes were closed tight as he arched off the bed at this, trying to get more of this wonderful feeling.

Yami grinned knowing that he was doing this to his love and they had just started. He then started to kiss his way down Yugi's body before he got to Yugi's belly button.

When Yami got there he kissed always the around it before dipping his tongue into it.

Yugi let out soft mews at this as he open his eyes and looked down at Yami.

Yami looked up at his smiled at Yugi before he moved up and kissed Yugi on the lips again as his hand reached down and grabbed the boxer waistband.

Yugi's hand shot out at his and stopped him. "Yugi?" Yami said softly with worry in his voice and in his eyes.

"Sorry." Yugi said as he looked away. "Reflexes." He said softly.

"No. Its ok love. We can stop if you want."

"No. No, I don't want to. I want to keep on going." Yugi said as he turned at looked at Yami with a smile.

"If you're sure."

"I am."

Yami just nodded as he kissed Yugi again and push down the boxers and pulled them completely off.

Yami then pulled away to look down at his fully nude lover. "Beautiful." He said in a whisper while Yugi blushed. "Always blushing when I call you that." Yami said with a smile as he lean in and kissed Yugi again.

Yugi then reached down, with shaky hands and pushed down Yami's boxers. Yami felt the hands as he reached out and stopped Yugi. "Yugi, you're shaking like a leaf, maybe we should stop."

Yugi shook his head no at this. "I need to do this Yami. Please." He said looking like he might cry.

Yami gave a sigh then nodded. "Ok." He said as he, Yami, push his boxers all the way off and though them along with Yugi's onto the floor.

Yami then moved in between Yugi's spread legs as he lightly touched Yugi's manhood.

Yugi's seem to slam close at this as he gave off a soft moan that got louder when he felt Yami take his manhood into his mouth.

Yami smirked around Yugi's manhood as he could hear the moans. He slowly took him all the way in before he moved back up, scrapping his teeth along the way. He then used his tongue to swirls around the member before he played with the head.

Yami had to use one arm to hold Yugi's hips down as he started to buck wildly at this.

Yugi's eyes stayed closed as his breathing came out in short pants. "Yami…I'm…I'm…I'm…" was all he could say before he shot his load into Yami's mouth.

Yami drank all that Yugi gave him before he let go before he crawled up Yugi's body, planting kisses along the way. He then lean in and kissed Yugi, letting him tasted himself on his, Yami's, lips.

Yugi moaned into the mouth before he smiled when Yami pulled away. "Not done yet." Yami then said as he reached down and pumped Yugi before he moved between Yugi's let and started to finger him.

Yugi turned his head to the side as he felt this as his eyes closed and pushed down on the fingers.

Yami smiled as he lean in and kissed Yugi's neck before biting it again as his added one more fingers.

He then pulled the fingers out before putting his member at Yugi's opening. Yami pulled away from Yugi neck as Yugi turned and looked at him. Giving Yami a nod, Yami thrusting all the way in. This caused Yugi to let out a very loud scream of pleasure.

Yami started to slow pace but when Yugi demanded that Yami speed up he did as was told.

Yugi then brought his legs up and wrapped them around Yami's waist while his arms were around Yami's neck. Yugi knew that he wouldn't last much longer once Yami speed up; it felt too good, way to damn good.

"Yami….I…I…" He said before he throws his back when he felt Yami grab him again and start to pump into to the thrusting. Without a warning Yugi cried out Yami's name as he came again, shorting his load over their stomachs and chests.

When Yami could felt Yugi clinch around him, he gave a very more thrust before he came with Yugi's name on his lips before he clasped on top of Yugi.

Yami then slowly rolled off of him and beside him, slowly pulling out of his smaller lover.

Once the two came down from the sex induce high they snuggled into each still panting. Once they got their breathing under control, they both decided to take a shower. It would be one of their longer once.

Once the two were back in bed, after changing the sheets, Yami looked over at Yugi. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." Yugi said with a yawn. "Very sleepy but tired." He said as the two snuggled together and felt back to sleep.

Across the hall, Hitmoi shot up when she heard a scream. Getting out of bed, she walked to her parents' room and was going to knock on the door until Amir stopped her.

"Don't." he whisper to her before pulling her to the twins room.

"Why not? Mommy screamed." she whispered back.

"We know." Amon said with a smile, all three in the twins room now.

"Isn't Yami hurting mommy?"

"Nope." the twins said together as the smile grew before they looked at each other and made a face. "No, he pleasuring mom. Oh gross, I did not just say that." Amir said as Amon started to laugh.

Hitmoi just stood there staring at them. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"You'll figure it out when you're older." Amir then said causing their baby sister to sigh.

* * *

What no one knew was that Yugi was at his most fertile time and could become pregnant. That is what he was now, pregnant with Yami third child.

This would only help to heal Yugi and bring him closer to Yami.

A/N I hope you all liked this chapter. There is only one more chapter then this story will be over. Please send in those reviews and I hope to have the last chapter out soon. See you all there.


	6. Chapter 6

Lost and Found

A/N Here is the next and last chapter. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews.

Chapter 6

It had been another eight years and everyone was doing fine.

The twins and all their friends were eighteen, Hitmoi was now sixteen and the baby was now eight.

Yami and Yugi did have another baby, a girl. She looked and acted just like her father, Yami. They named her Tukiko, which means child of the moon. They picked this name because she was born at night with a full moon.

The group of friend that the twins were part of are slowly finding their loves, finding their way in life.

Kaiba and Mokuba's child, Hiro, and Seth and Joey's child, Kesler, are taking business classes so they can take over their family company when their fathers step down and hand it over to them.

They did seem to playing the field. Making sure when they find the right one they are sure. At this moment, they didn't have anyone.

As far as Ryou and Akifa's daughter Safa, and Marik and Malik's daughter, Yoshiko, they are following in their fathers' footsteps. They became thieves. Now while their fathers were proud their mothers were not. They were truly their fathers' daughter. They were known as the Royal Thieves, the queen and princess.

The Motou twins weren't sure what they wanted but knew it wasn't going to college to take over the game shop. Not yet anyways. They decided to travel around the world, taking odd jobs to pay for their trip. To get all that life could give them.

Once they had seen all they could see they would come back and take over for their parents. They just wanted to see the world first.

Hitmoi was enjoying her life. She did miss Egypt but would never want to live there. She never wanted to live to far away from her mom and papa.

She started to call Yami papa when she was around the age ten. That had been one of Yami's happiest memories.

She also helped her parents take care of her baby sister. She loved being a big sister and helping out with the game shop when the twins left.

As for Yugi's gang of friends, they were still living their happy ever afters. Something they all deserved.

As for Yugi and Yami their road still had bump in it. They both knew that Yugi would never truly be the same as he was before but he was happy. He had his good days and his bad days. The bad days could very bad or just a nightmare. They both knew that as long as they had each other everything would fine.

One night Yugi came to bed but blinked when he saw the room.

Yami had spent all day redoing their bedroom to look like the bedroom they shared when Yami was pharaoh and Yugi was a furry.

"Yami the room…it's…it's…it's beautiful." Yugi said in Aww as he spun around and took it all in. "But why?" He asked when he finally looked at Yami.

Yami was wearing the same clothes he would have worn as pharaoh. He looked the same as he did over 3000 years ago.

"Because on this day, 3000 years ago we became mates, also eighteen years ago I got my body and I find you on this day over eight years go." Yami said with a smile.

"It seems anything of important happened on this day." Yugi said with a chuckle.

"Not everything but almost everything." Yami said as he stripped Yugi before dressing him in the same outfit Yugi wore 3000 years ago. Yami even had the collar for Yugi and a pair of cat ears for Yugi to wear.

"For tonight I'm pharaoh and you my pet that will soon be my mate and queen." Yami said as he led his 'pet' over to the bed.

Yugi's smiled as he was gentle pushed on to the bed. "I'm yours my pharaoh. Always have been and always will be yours."

"As I always have been yours and always will be yours, my queen." Yami said as he lean in and kissed Yugi deeply and passionately.

They now had their happily ever after that was deny for some many years and throw one lifetime.

A/N There you all go. The last chapter of this story. I am doing an one-short side story. I just about have that one done and hope to have it up soon. I hope you all check it out and thank you all that read this and sent in those wonderful reviews. I'll see you all with the one-short.

Puffin


End file.
